Forever Reunited
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Forced to flee together during the confrontation Nessie accidentally gets separated from Jacob. After years of searching the Cullens have finally found her. There is just four big problems. 1. Nessie is inexplicably human. 2. Nessie has another family. 3. Nessie has a serious addiction problem. 4. The Cullens aren't the only ones that have found Nessie. Lots of NessieXJake romance.
1. Oh Crap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Oh Crap**

 **Nessie's POV**

I sat there scratching at my skin fervently. Something I did a lot these days. Anxiety. That was what I boiled it down to. Anxiety was making me scratch myself. Why was I anxious?

Well to be honest it could be anything now. I couldn't pin point a single part cause of my anxiety. My life wasn't always this anxiety ridden.

My name is Renesmee. I'm mainly known as Nessie as though. My name is way too much of a mouthful. I'm adopted. I have two very loving parents. Both who happen to be doctors. They would be extremely disappointed in me if they found out the situation that I had landed myself in. Which is why I refused to let them find out at all costs.

My plan had been to graduate high school then go to college and get a degree in veterinary science. I loved animals more then anything and it was my dream to help them. I even volunteer at my local zoo. Animals were my life. I had a plan. So what the hell happened? I'd guess that maybe it started when I met my boyfriend Blake.

My growling stomach interrupted my thoughts. So I started to make the walk back to my car. I didn't know what I wanted to eat but I did not want to go home.

So I got in my car and drove off without any clue as to where I was really going.

My cellphone rang causing me to jump a little. It was just my mom.

"Hi mom" I said as soon as I put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Nessie. What're you doing?" she asked me.

I sighed. "Driving around trying to figure out where I want to go eat lunch" I said.

"Oh good you haven't eaten yet. Want to go have lunch together? I have some free time right now and I thought maybe we could spend some time together?"

For some reason I wanted to cry. I really loved my mother and she really loved me. I just knew that if she ever found out what I was doing it would destroy her.

"Nessie?"

"Oh yes mom I would love that!" I said hastily.

"Okay just meet me at the hospital and we will go from there"

"Alright"

With that the phone call ended. Luckily I knew how to get to the hospital from there. I was there in ten minutes. I parked my car in the visitors section.

I slipped and nearly fell on the wet floor inside the building.

A pair of ice cold arms caught me just in time. My heart actually stopped beating when I saw who it was. No. I was surprised I didn't faint right then and there. This had to be a joke, right?

"Nessie there you are" I heard my mother say. "I see you've met Dr. Cullen. He's knew. Today is his first day"

I could see it in my grandfather's eyes. He recognized me. Confused didn't even begin to describe him right now. Then a look of concern immediately took over his features.

"Hi mom" I noticed that my grandfather had started to sniff me in a more discreet way. I felt the blood drain from my face. Last night I had been at one of Blake's parties and I definitely used. Meth and cocaine were widely abundant at his parties as well as alcohol. Could my grandfather, with his advanced sense of smell, smell the concoction of drugs in my blood?!

Oh crap!

 **Please Review**


	2. Drugs and Alcohol

**Chapter 2: Drugs and Alcohol**

 **Nessie's POV**

I tried to calm my nerves as I walked away from my grandfather. The concerned expression never once left his face. I was 99.9% positive that he could indeed smell the drugs that were without a doubt still in my system. I wondered if he could detect the alcohol to? I had gotten pretty much wasted last night but I wasn't sure how long alcohol stayed in your system. I was pretty sure that it was not as long as drugs but I was still a bit worried. The way my grandfather had kept sniffing me discreetly made me extremely nervous. I didn't want anyone to know.

Once I was away from my grandfather's gazing eyes I was able to relax somewhat. Although my nerves from earlier were somehow even more intensified. I was able to fake it for my mother's sake though. I had become extremely good at faking it. Faking was all I could do to prevent my mother from finding out what has happened to me.

I was a straight A honor student. My favorite subjects being Science and History. When I wasn't studying or doing homework I was usually volunteering at the zoo or hanging out with my friends. Just normal teenage stuff usually. Shopping at the mall. Going to the movies.

It all changed when Blake stumbled into my life. Or rather I stumbled into his. Literally I might add. I slipped and he caught me. I was a huge klutz. Well he and I started out as friends but we quickly worked our way up to boyfriend and girlfriend.

He invited me to one of his parties. I was reluctant at first but he kept pushing so I said yes. I was surprised to find booze. Lots and lots of booze. That wasn't it though. There were the drugs. Blake pressured me into doing it even though I didn't want to. So I picked the cocaine and meth. I just did a little. Seriously it was just a little. It made me feel good. So good. Surely something that felt so good couldn't be so bad, right? The alcohol was equally good. Okay maybe not as good as the cocaine and meth but it was still really good. I felt like I was in heaven when I combined all three things.

Well six months down the line here I am. An addict. I'd consider myself a functioning addict since my grades haven't really been affected or my status as a volunteer at the zoo. The problem now though was that I didn't feel like I could function without it.

Throughout my lunch with my mom I felt really distracted. I was thinking a lot about my grandfather and the rest of my family. I hadn't thought this much about them in a long time. I had always wondered if they survived the confrontation. Obviously my grandfather did. I wonder if they all did? What about Jake? How was he?

As we were escaping together I fell off of Jacob's back. I was thrown against the tree. The wind had been knocked out of me and I couldn't even muster the strength to scream. All I could do was watch helplessly as the reddish brown wolf continued to sprint away. After that I lost consciousness.

"Nsssie are you okay?" mom asked. The look on her face a very concerned one. The kind of concern that only a mother could have for a child. Even though I was 17 years old. Or at least that is what everyone though. I'm actually a few years younger.

"What? Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted. Or worried"

"I'm okay I just have a lot of homework to do. That's all" It wasn't a total lie. I did have a lot of homework to do. An essay to finish writing and a science project to work on.

My mom looked relieved. She definitely worried about me to much. She always had.

"Well maybe you should get back to it then. I've got to get back to work anyway"

That was the end of lunch right there. I finished the last bit of my burger before throwing all of my trash away. I took my mom back to the hospital before heading home myself.

I found it hard to concentrate on my homework to though. I fought and fought hard to make myself pay attention to what I was doing with only moderate success. I was able to complete my essay and start on my project when I decided to just quit for the day.

I opted to just watch movies for the rest of the evening. Around 8pm my anxiety became too much for me to handle. So I turned to the one thing that I knew would relieve me of my anxiety. I dug through my cabinet for my hidden stashes and the needle/syringe I used. I hid them a little to well sometimes.

I shot up the meth first and then the cocaine. Just then I heard a noise coming from my window. My head instantly snapped in that direction. I felt the blood drain from my face when I saw them standing in my room.

 **Please Review**


	3. Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I wasn't quite sure what happened next. Whether that was the drugs or everything happening at an accelerated speed I had no idea. It could have easily been both things combined perhaps.

All I did know was that one second I was staring at them and the next I was being crushed against my mother's chest in a fierce hug. I could not help but hug her back as tight as I could. This would've been a strange sight had there been anyone else around to witness this. Strange considering that she and I appeared to be the same age. How could they know she was my biological mother? Who I had not seen in many years I might add. How could I not react this way? How could we not react this way? All this time I wasn't even sure if she was dead or alive. That had killed me. Not knowing killed me. It was a wonder that I didn't go crazy all of these years. How I held up for so long was completely beyond me or my understanding.

"So Carlisle was right? I had hoped to God that he was wrong but now it appears that he was right" It was my dad that had spoken. His voice sounded extremely heartbroken. Before even looking I knew what he had just seen.

I looked over to him and saw him holding my drugs and the needle as well. The expression on his face completely unreadable. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. They had seen me inject the drugs. Perhaps they both had. Perhaps they could smell the drugs freshly inserted into my blood already.

"Daddy" I cried. Tears fell down my face as I looked at him.

The expression on his face softened a little. A second later he was the one hugging me and comforting me as I cried. I couldn't think of anything else to do. My feelings were entirely mixed and jumbled together. Happy to see my parents and sad because of the drug addiction tainting what should be a purely happy moment.

"Nessie why?" mom spoke sounding like she was about to cry. Which I knew was impossible. It's just that her voice shook with a lot of emotion.

"I, uh, I" I couldn't even form a single thought. My mind raced through the events of the past few months and how things just spiraled out of control so quickly.

"I'm going to kill him!" Dad bellowed. "I'm going to murder him right now! Where does that boy live?!"

I was actually scared of my father right now. Absolutely terrified even. I heard something running up the stairs quickly. By the jingling sound that his license and other tags made I knew it was only my German shepherd Spike. Thankfully no one else was home to hear my dad's rage.

"Edward calm down" Bella said. "What are you so angry about? What boy are you talking about?"

"It was a boy that got our daughter addicted to drugs and alcohol!" Dad screamed.

For a second I wondered how he figured it out but then I remembered that he could read minds as easily a book. It had been stupid of me to forget that one little detail about my murderously angry vampire daddy.

It took a minute for my mother to process this information before she calmly replied to my father. "Edward I understand. I'm angry to. But killing that boy won't solve anything-"

"He got our daughter addicted to drugs and alcohol. I have to-"

"No Edward you don't. The only important thing now is that we found Nessie and we can and will help her. She is all that matters right now"

My dad was obviously still upset but he was somewhat calmer then he had been just a few seconds ago. It's like my mother had some sort of magical affect on him or something. My dad was still angry though. Like any father would be I suppose. Angry at the situation. Angry at Blake. Perhaps even angry at me for having gotten myself into this mess in the first place.

"What do you suggest that we do then if I can't kill him?" dad asked.

"I suggest that we all go home and talk to everyone about this. Carlisle might have some ideas"

I gulped nervously. What would my family think of me doing drugs and alcohol?

"I'll drive there. What's the address?"

"Nessie just come with us. We'll bring you back home ourselves" mom said.

"Okay"

My father had me climb on his back and instructed me to close my eyes. It felt like we were flying. I could feel the air hitting my face.

I climbed off of him slowly and carefully.

"Nessie?! Is that really you?!" I heard someone yell excitedly. A fraction of a second later I was being hugged to death by an over eager Jacob. Oh how I missed my best friend so much.

I had never realized how muscular Jacob was until now and boy did I notice. His arms made me feel safe and secure. When I got a better look at my best friend I realized just how hot he was. His muscular arms, his six pack, his beautiful voice, and even his voice made me shake.

Did I mention that I had this uncanny ability to control wolves? Like Jurassic World's Owen Grady I could control wolves as easily as Own could control velociraptors. I could get any wolf to do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted.

Dad growled in the background.

"I'm just saying dad. I'm just saying. That's all" I grinned at my dad. He just gave me one more growl in response. My mother and Jacob both just gave us equally confused expressions.

 **Please Review**


	4. Sunny

**Chapter 4: Sunny**

 **Nessie's POV**

I barely had enough time to see my family before I had to go back home. Alice suddenly had a vision of me getting caught out past my set curfew.

So just like that I was back home again. Just in time for my parents to come home and see me in bed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I went to bed with no issues that night. When I woke up the next morning the sun was shining brightly through my window. Sunny. It was rare for it to be so sunny around here. It was cloudy like 99.9 percent of the time.

I made the spur of the moment decision to go to the beach. One of my favorite activities was cliff diving. I loved the adrenaline rush I got when I jumped off of the cliff.

After giving myself another mix of cocaine and meth I ate breakfast quickly, fed my dog, and left the house with my bathing suit in tow. My parents had already left before I even woke up.

I got in my blue Prius and drove to the beach in less then 15 minutes. I changed into my bathing suit in one of the public restrooms before heading out toward the highest point of the cliff.

Just as I prepared to jump a pair of warm arms caught me and yanked me back. The person's warm hand covered my mouth to stop me from screaming. I was prepared to start fighting when I realized that it was only Jacob.

"Jake!" I yelled as soon as he uncovered my moth. "What are you doing?!"

"The question is Nessie what are you doing? Are you crazy or what?"

"I was cliff diving Jake! I do it recreationally all the time"

"Nessie you could get hurt. Or worse"

"Oh Jake I do it all the time and I'm perfectly fine"

I wasn't going to lie though. I enjoyed being in Jacob's arms. Much more then I probably should have. I had to admit that seeing him made me smile.

My ringing phone bursted my happy moment though. Jacob released me so that I could search through my bag for it.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw who was calling. His name was Jose and he was one of mine and Blake's best friends. He was also our drug dealer.

As soon as I answered I switched over to Spanish. He mainly spoke Spanish so our deals were always made in Spanish.

"Hi Jose" I said.

"Hi Nessie. I'm just letting you know that I have your order ready. Sorry it took so long I've been really busy"

"It's okay. How much is it going to be?" I asked him.

"Come by tonight and we will negotiate" I gritted my teeth. I hated it when he said that. I preferred to know ahead of time how much my drugs were going to cost.

"Okay just give me a place and time and I will be there" I said.

"Eight o clock at my house"l. Be there or else"

I gulped. I had yet to find out what 'or else' meant and I honestly had no desire to find out what it meant. It scared me. I liked to think he wasn't capable of hurting me but sometimes I wasn't so sure. Not when money was involved anyway.

"Okay. I'll be there. I always am" I felt the need to point out.

"I know" he said. We hung up.

Jacob looked at me in complete confusion.

"You speak Spanish?" I asked. Still in complete shock.

"Oh yes I speak it fluently. My adoptive family are all Mexican. They taught me the language when I was really young. I usually spend a month during Summer in Mdxico with my grandparents which really helps"

"Wow Ness. There is so much that I don't know about you. I feel like we're complete strangers"

"Well ask me anything you'd like. I'll tell you anything"

"Okay who was that guy you were talking to just now?"

"Oh just a friend of mine. His name is Jose. He was just asking if I wanted to do something later on" It was kind of true. Sort of. Okay, not really. But what Jake didn't know wouldn't kill him. Right?

"Nessie are you okay? You look deep in thought"

"I'm okay" I said. "Anymore questions you have for me?"

"Lots Nessie. I have many many questions for you. First of all how are you not mad at me?"

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I lost you. I lost you and didn't even realize it! How could I have been so stupid as to not realize that you were no longer on my back?!"

"Jacob it was an accident. You didn't mean it. I was never mad at you for that. I could never be mad at you for that. It's okay"

"I don't understand-"

"Jake I can never be mad at you for something you didn't do on purpose. You're the greatest friend that I've ever had"

Jacob scooped me up in his massive arms and nearly crushed me against his chest.

"Can't. Breathe" I wheezed out.

"Sorry Nessie. You just made me extremely happy when you said that"

"I can see that" I said.

"Well I have another question Nessie. Will you go have lunch with me?"

"Lunch? I mean, of course!"

Jacob was so happy that he actually picked me up and spun me around. It made me giggle.

"You know your parents were hoping that I would bring you to the house as soon as I found you. But I think we might be able to keep them waiting just a little while longer"

As eager as I was to be able to really talk to my family I could wait. I was just happy to be with Jake. My own personal sun. Alone time with Jake sounded heavenly. Once the sun was gone again I probably wouldn't be getting much alone time with him.

So we went out to lunch. Afterward we went for ice cream. Then we went to see a movie. Then we went to dinner.

We were having so much fun that we lost track of time. Just talking and laughing.

"Oh holy crap" Jake said when he looked at the time.

"It's 7:30. Your dad is seriously going to murder me. He wanted me to bring you home as soon as possible"

"Well we could go now. The sun isn't down yet so it's not like he can come look for us or anything. We're still on time to avoid all of that drama.

"You're right. Let's go. As it is he's going to chew me out already. Both him and Bella actually"

"Okay let's go Jacob" I said. I was more then eager to see my family again. I longed to be with them.

 **Please Review**


	5. Trouble

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

 **Nessie's POV**

At 8:00 just as we were nearing the Cullen mansion I got a text message.

It was from Jose. _Where the hell are you?_ Its's 8:00. It said in Spanish.

Oh shit. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to be at his house at 8:00. Oh man. I was scared of what he would do if I kept him waiting to long.

 _I'm on my way. Lots of traffic_ was my response. I doubled checked the message before I hit send because auto correct had a tendency to 'correct' me when I typed in Spanish.

"Jacob I have to go now" I said. I was sure that he could hear the urgency in my voice.

"Why? Nessie everyone is waiting for you"

"This is urgent. I promise I'll explain later" I opened the door and jumped out when Jacob didn't stop fast enough. I landed on the floor with a sickening crunch. My ankle. I had either twisted it or broken it.

"Nessie!" he yelled after me frantically. I could hear him tell my name over and over again even as I disappeared from his sight.

I ignored the pain in my foot as I continued to run. I knew how to get to Jose's house from here. On foot it would take a lot longer though. However it was better then not arriving at all.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. The pain in my ankle was difficult to overcome but somehow I managed to keep on going. I didn't arrive at the house until about 8:30.

I pounded on Jose's door.

"Where were you?!" he yelled. Angry people always sound more angry in Spanish. It scared me.

"I'm sorry. I told you there was a lot of traffic-"

"You're lying" he stated.

"What? No I'm not"

"Yes you are. You don't even have your car. Where were you? You know I don't like it when people keep me waiting or when people lie to me"

"Does it matter? I'm here now"

He looked very irritated but he seemed to let the subject go.

"It's going to be $100 this time"

"What?! I don't have that much. It was only $60 last time. That's all that I have"

"It's going to be 100 dollars or nothing"

"I don't have that much money. Can I just give you the $60 now and the other $40 later" I begged. "Come on. I promise I'll get you the money as soon as possible"

"Then I'm not giving you anything at al" he showed no signs of changing his mind. I was desperate. He was my friend so I thought he'd help me.

"Please" I begged.

It happened so fast that I had no way of seeing it coming. All I know is that one second I'm standing there begging him and next thing I know I'm on the floor rubbing my cheek furiously hoping to rid myself of the sting his hand had left.

"Shut up" he said. "Just shut up. This is what you get for keeping me waiting and lying to me"

"I'm sorry" I tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Look I'll forgive the remaining money as long as you do something for me in return. I'll be generous here"

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Sex"

"What?"

"I want you to have sex with me" he repeated.

"No" I stated.

He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He started to undo the button and zippers on my jeans.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think you understand. I'm going to get what I want whether you like it or not"

I was hopeless against him. He was a lot stronger then me and no matter how hard I tried to fight him it simply would not work.

He threw me on the floor and forced my pants down.

"No! Get off of me!" I yelled.

He ignored me and started removing my underwear next. Then someone stormed in the house.

"Let her go!"

I was surprised to see my father. Surprised and relieved at the same time.

"She told you no so I suggest you get off of her right now or I will personally kill you myself"

Despite what was happening to me I was surprised to hear my dad speaking perfect Spanish. His Spanish was flawless.

My dad grabbed Jose and pinned him against the wall angrily. My dad looked ready to kill.

"Nessie leave now so I can deal with this creep. The others are waiting for you outside"

I couldn't say anything out loud so I acknowledged his request in my head. I pulled up underwear and pants quickly before sprinting outside to my mother's awaiting arms.

 **Please Review**


	6. Problems

**Chapter 6: Problems**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Nessie just what were you thinking?"

It was about an hour later after the incident and my grandfather was giving me a checkup just to make sure that I had not been injured.

"I, uh, well I didn't know what to do. I had told him I'd meet him at a certain time and I was late. He didn't like that"

"Nessie you should have just told us that rather then run off to meet him!" mom scolded.

"But I needed-"

"The drugs?" grandpa finished for me.

I didn't respond. They took my silence as confirmation.

"Oh Nessie" grandpa sighed. "I can't believe that you're even in this situation"

"What situation?"

"Drugs that's what!" mom quickly added. "How did this even happen?! How could you let this happen?!"

"Long story" I said.

"Well we have plenty of time right now" grandpa pointed out. "None of us are going anywhere"

I could tell my story and everyone all over the house would hear it no matter where they were. I wasn't sure how I felt about that honestly. Embarrassed would perhaps be the best way to describe it.

"From what I gather a boy has something to do with it, am I correct?" mom questioned. Great. They weren't going to just let it go were they? Couldn't they just let it go?

"Yes. It's my boyfriend. His name is Blake. He invited me to a party of his one day and I was surprised to find drugs and alcohol there. I didn't want anything to do with any of it at first. But then he kept pressuring me and pressuring me to do it. So I thought that a small amount, just a tiny bit of meth and cocaine wouldn't hurt. Oh and alcohol to. I thought a little would be okay"

"Oh Nessie" grandpa shook his head in clear disapproval.

"After that is when things kind of started to spiral out of control. I felt as if I needed the drugs. If I went too long without them I would start to not feel so good. The only thing that would help was the drugs"

"Withdrawals. You started to experience withdrawals. A clear sign that you developed a physical dependency on the drugs" grandpa for finished for me.

"Yes. Precisely. So I kept buying more and more. Now not a day goes by where I don't use because of the withdrawals."

"So Nessie have you told anyone about this?" grandpa asked me.

"No. If I told my adoptive parents it would kill them. I can't put then through that kind of pain. Besides it hasn't really affected my life. My grades are still the same and my job hasn't been affected-"

"Nessie just the very fact that you developed a physical dependency on the drugs proves that you have a serious problem that needs to be addressed immediately. When I first saw you I could smell the mixture of drugs in your system. I didn't even need to ask how strong the dosage was because I could smell it"

"Well what should I do? I don't know what to do anymore" I started to cry.

"Nessie first of all you need to tell your parents. They deserve to know the truth so that they can help you. You need to tell them that you have a problem. As much as it'll hurt them they need to know"

"I can't do it"

"Yes you can and you will" mom said. "Preferably sooner rather then-"

We suddenly heard the door in the front of the house open and then slam shut. I knew it was only my dad. He had not yet returned from his confrontation with Jose and that kind of scared me.

"Oh my god I think I killed that boy" The look on my father's face combined with what he said really scared me.

"I lost control and I think I killed him"

 **Please Review**


End file.
